Scary PAW Patrol Stories to Tell in the Dark!
by luckygeorge91928719
Summary: A book of PAW Patrol scary stories. Adapted from the book "Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark!" Read this to find some scary stories. Perfect for the time of Halloween and for sleepovers! Warning: Scary scenes and possible nightmare fuel for easily scared. Don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1: The Big Toe

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second fanfiction and my 1st PAW Patrol fanfiction. I will be making a fanfiction based on "Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark!" Since it's almost Halloween, it'll be perfect to put them up. Warning: These stories are not for the easily scared or people who can be grossed out easily. I also did not come up with these stories myself, they belong to Alvin Schwartz. Here we go!**

There once was a young pup named Zuma. Zuma and his family were poor and they grew a garden nearby his house. One day, Zuma was digging in the garden. He found a toe in the ground and it was sticking out. He pulled it out. Suddenly, he heard something groan and run away. He got up and dashed back home to show his mother what he found.

"Nice job Zuma, it looks very good to eat. I'll put it in our soup for dinner tonight." said his mother.

Dinner that night was very good. They were very happy with it and they enjoyed it very much. They washed the dishes and went to bed. Zuma slept very good that night. However, when midnight came, Zuma awoke to a voice calling to him from out on the street.

"Where is my to-o-o-o-o-e?" it called.

This scared Zuma very much.

"This is just a dream. If I close my eyes and wake up, it'll be over." said Zuma to himself.

Then, he heard it again but now, it sounded closer by.

"Where is my to-o-o-o-o-e?" it called again.

Zuma threw himself under the blankets.

"Come on Zuma. Wake up! Wake up!" he said to himself as he tried to wake up.

Then, Zuma heard the back door to his house open.

"Where is my to-o-o-o-o-e?" called the voice once more.

Zuma could hear footsteps walk through his kitchen, through the dining room, through the living room, then into the front hallway. Then, he heard the footsteps start climbing up the stairs. They went into the hallway upstairs. Then, he heard the footsteps walk up to his door.

"Where is my to-o-o-o-o-e?" called the voice again.

The door opened. The footsteps arrived at his bed. Zuma now realized what he had done. This was no dream. This was real.

"Where is my to-o-o-o-o-e?" called the voice again.

Everything was silent for a moment. Suddenly, the blanket was ripped off from Zuma.

"YOU'VE GOT IT!"

**A/N: How was that? Spooky right? I will be posting about 5 new stories a day and it will be completed on Halloween. Bye guys! Handsomepuppy32 out! Woosh! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Walk

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the next story! Hope you enjoy it! Time for the story!**

Chase was excited. His uncle was coming to visit today. His uncle liked to walk and it was a long way to walk there but his uncle didn't mind. At about noon, his uncle left his house and started down a dirt path in the wood that led to his nephew's house. He planned to go and see his family and spend the night and then return home the next day. He walked for a couple of hours with his thoughts flooded in his head. Then, he could've swore there was another man that walked with him too.

"Hello." he said to the man.

There was no answer. The men just walked on. Chase's uncle looked at this man. The man looked back at him. They were both clearly scared of each other. A few more hours went by. It was fall so it was starting to get dark. The men looked at each other again.

"Who are you?" asked Chase's uncle.

The man again said nothing. It got even darker. The men looked at each other again.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**A/N: How was this? Sorry of these stories are short. There are meant to be like that.**


	3. Chapter 3: What Do You Come For?

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the third story! How are you liking this? I hope you're enjoying it!**

**Zuma: Come on, Handsomepuppy32! Time for the story, dude!**

**Me: Oh fine, you're right. Here's the story!**

There was an old woman who was a resident of Adventure Bay. She lived all alone by herself. She was very lonely and often she longed for the company of anyone good or bad. One night, she could no longer take it.

"Oh, I wish I had some company." she wished.

Suddenly, 2 rotten feet fell down. The woman gasped in horror. 2 legs fell afterward. Then, a body, arms, and a head fell. The old woman was too shocked to run or move. She could only watch in horror as the body parts put themselves together. It turned out to be a man. This strange man danced around the room. He went faster and faster and then he stopped. He looked at the old woman. Finally, the old woman spoke.

"What do you come for?" she asked.

"What do I come for? I come for... YOU!"

**A/N: What do you think happened to the old woman? Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: Me Tie Dough-ty Walker!

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that this story will be longer. Here we go!**

There was this house in Adventure Bay that everyone believed was haunted. Every night, it was believed that a bloody head would come out of the chimney and due to that, nobody would stay there overnight. A rich man heard about these rumors and offered $200 to anyone who would stay there. A daring young pup named Chase offered to do it as long as his owl friend, Little Hooty could come too. The deal was made. The next night, Chase and Little Hooty went into the house. For it to be more cheerful, Chase started a fire in the fireplace. Not long after they had arrived and settled in, Chase heard a voice singing softly and sadly in the woods nearby.

"Me Tie Dough-ty Walker!"

"It's just someone singing, Little Hooty. Don't be afraid." said Chase.

Then, Little Hooty suddenly answered back!

"Lynchee, kinchy, colly molly, dingo dingo!" he sang back.

"Little Hooty?" asked Chase.

Little Hooty did not answer back. A few minutes later, the singing came back but now, it was closer by.

"Me Tie Dough-ty Walker!"

"Don't." said Chase.

Little Hooty ignored him.

"Lynchee, kinchy, colly molly, dingo dingo!"

Again, the voice sang back which was now in the backyard.

"Me Tie Dough-ty Walker!"

Chase tried again to keep him quiet but Little Hooty just sang even louder.

"LYNCHEE KINCHY, COLLY MOLLY, DINGO DINGO!"

Now, the voice was coming down the chimney!

"ME TIE DOUGH-TY WALKER!"

Little Hooty sang back quickly.

"LYNCHEE KINCHY, COLLY MOLLY, DINGO DINGO!"

Suddenly, a bloody head dropped down. It somehow missed the fire and landed in front of Little Hooty. Little Hooty dropped to the ground dead. Chase watched in horror as the head turned and looked at him. It opened it's mouth and...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**A/N: Sorry if the endings seem so cliche right now, they won't always end like that. I'm only following how the stories go. Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Man Who Lived in Leeds!

**A/N: Hey guys! This story is a poem. I do not know the meaning for it but if you do then please, tell me.**

This poem is said to have no meaning to some. Others however do not know.

There was a man who lived in Leeds,

He filled his garden full of seeds.

And when the seeds began to grow,

It was like a garden filled with snow.

But when the snow began to melt,

It was like a ship without a belt.

And when the ship began to sail,

It was like an eagle in the sky.

And when the bird began to fly,

It was like a bird without a tail.

And when the bird began to fly,

It was like an eagle in the sky.

And when the sky began to roar,

It was like a lion at my door.

And when the door began to crack,

It was like a pentknife at my back.

And when my back began to ache,

I was dead, dead, indeed!

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**A/N: Ok, that's all for today. See you guys tomorrow! Bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Old Woman All Skin and Bones

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this story is late along with the others! Here is another poem!**

There was an old woman all skin and bones.

O-o-o-o-o-o!

Who lived near the graveyard all alone.

O-o-o-o-o-o!

She thought she'd go to church one day.

To hear the parson preach and pray.

O-o-o-o-o-o!

And when she came to the church-house stile.

She thought she stop and rest awhile.

O-o-o-o-o-o!

She came up to the door.

She thought she'd stop and rest some more.

O-o-o-o-o-o!

But when she turned and looked around,

She saw a corpse upon the ground.

O-o-o-o-o-o!

From it's nose down to it's chin,

The worms crawled out, and the worms crawled in.

O-o-o-o-o-o!

The woman to the preacher said,

"Shall I look like that when I am dead?"

O-o-o-o-o-o!

The preacher to the woman said,

"You shall look like that when you are dead!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**A/N: Who's excited for Halloween? *raises hand***


	7. Chapter 7: The Thing

One night, 2 good friends named Rocky and Zuma were talking while sitting together on a fence near the post office. Across the street was a field of turnips. Suddenly...

"Whoa Zuma! Do you see what I see?" asked Rocky.

"I see it but I don't believe it!" replied Zuma.

There was a figure over in the field. It looked like a man but it was hard to tell what it was. It was soon gone. Then after a bit, it was back again. This time the figure walked halfway across the road and then it turned around and walked back. After a little while, it came back again and went after the friends.

"Run!" shouted Zuma and the 2 friends ran.

They ran until they were out of breath.

"This is silly, let's go back." said Rocky.

They went back and found the creature still there.

"I don't know if it's real or not but I'm going to see if it's real." said Zuma.

Zuma went up to it. The creature had a white shirt and black pants with black suspenders. The creature turned and looked at him. It's bright eyes shone as if it was blasted through the face. It looked like a skeleton.

Rocky screamed and so did Zuma. They both ran away and the creature ran after them. They stood in the doorway of Rocky's house and watched it for a long time and then it finally disappeared and never came back. Time flies by and soon a year has passed. Zuma was diagnosed with cancer. Rocky visited him every day until his death. After his death, Rocky noticed he looked like the skeleton he had seen a year ago...


	8. Chapter 8: Cold as Clay

**A/N: This story has some romance in it. Just letting you know! :)**

Skye was the daughter of a farmer. She fell in love with a farmhand pup named Rubble. Skye's father however, did not approve of this relationship and one day got sick of them being together so he sent Rubble away to live alone and got a new farmhand pup. Rubble soon got sick and died. It was rumored to be of a broke heart. Skye's father regretted what he did and wouldn't tell his daughter about it. Skye just missed being with him and often dreamed about their life together. Many weeks later, Skye was staying over with her uncle. There was a knock on his door. Skye answered and it was Rubble.

"Rubble!" said Skye as she hugged him.

"Your father has come for you. He's ready for you to come home. I'm here on his best horse and I'm going to take you home." said Rubble.

They both set off on the horse. While they were riding, Rubble felt a pain in his head.

"Agh! I got a headache!" complained Rubble.

Skye felt his head.

"Oh! You feel as cold as clay!" said Skye.

She wrapped her handkerchief around his forehead. They went so fast that they were there in a couple of hours. Skye hopped off the horse and ran inside.

"Daddy! I'm home!" said Skye.

"Skye? How did you get here? I thought you were staying with your uncle for a few more days. How did you get here?" asked her father.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Rubble came and told me that you wanted me to come home. He took me here on your best horse." explained Skye.

"Rubble? Look Skye, I have to tell you something. Rubble is dead. I sent him away and I'm sorry for what I did. It's my fault." said her father.

"Rubble's dead? No, he's right-" she started to say.

She turned around and he was gone.

"He was right here a minute ago." she said.

Skye and her father set off quickly to Rubble's house where his parents were. He explained the story to them and they dug up his body. When they did, Skye gasped. Around his forehead, was her handkerchief.

**A/N: Shocking isn't it? :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The White Wolf

**A/N: Here is the story!**

**Rubble: Here is the story!**

**Me: I just said that!**

**Rubble: I just said that!**

**Me: XD, here's the story!**

In Adventure Bay, there were too many timber wolves around the town stealing and killing animals. A bounty was placed on the wolves for $10 for every wolf killed. A butcher named Cap'n Turbot thought it was a great deal. He killed about 400 to 500 wolves a year so he got about $5,000 a year. After about 4 to 5 years later, there were barely any wolves left so he stopped killing.

Some time later, a farmer reported that a white wolf went and killed 2 sheep. When the farmer tried to hit it, the wolf took no effect and ran off. It went all around town killing cattle and no one could stop it. It wasn't long until it went into Cap'n Turbo's yard and killed his cow.

"That wolf killed my cow! I must go after it!" he vowed.

He went into town and got a lamb to use as bait and went into the woods. He tied the lamb to a tree and then went 50 yards back and waited against a tree with his gun.

After a few weeks, his friends realized he hadn't returned. They decided to go into the woods to find him. They found the lamb. It was alive but starving and unharmed. They found Cap'n Turbot too. He was dead. There was no sign of any struggle. The white wolf after this, was never seen again.

**A/N: I hope you guys like all these stories! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Haunted House

Once upon a time, there was a priest named Mayor Goodway. She decided to go to a haunted house that for a decade had been haunted. People within the decade tried to stay but this haunt always scared them off. Mayor Goodway took her Bible and went to the house. She made a fire and sat down. She began to read her Bible.

It was almost midnight when suddenly, Mayor Goodway could hear noises in the cellar. It sounded like footsteps pacing back and forth. Then she heard someone as they tried to scream but was cut off by choking. Then she heard a struggle and then that was that. As she began to read again, she heard more footsteps coming up the cellar steps!

"Step! Step! Step! Step! Step!" went the footsteps.

Suddenly, the door to the cellar started to open. Mayor Goodway stood up.

"What do you want?!" she shouted.

The door closed and the footsteps went back down. She went to tending the fire. Not so long after that, the footsteps began again.

"Step! Step! Step! Step! Step!" went the footsteps once more.

The door opened again and what appeared to be a young woman was standing there.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Mayor Goodway.

The haunt looked like she didn't know what to do and she just faded away. Mayor Goodway turned her chair to look at the door and sat there waiting. After a long time, the footsteps started up again.

"Step! Step! Step! Step! Step!" went the footsteps once again.

Mayor Goodway stood up and held her Bible. When the door opened, she tried to be brave.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, who are you and what do you want?" asked Mayor Goodway.

The haunt flew over to her and took hold of her coat. She looked to be about 20 years old. Her hair was very messy and parts of her face made her look like a skeleton and Mayor Goodway could see her teeth. Her eyes and nose were missing for some reason and in the place of her eyes, there was an eerie blue glow there. She began to talk and her voice sounded like it was fading in and out.

"About 10 years ago, the person who I believed that loved me left me heartbroken because he robbed me of my money and I soon died." explained the haunt.

"Can I help you at all?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"If you could dig up my bones and give me a proper burial, I can rest in peace. Also, take the end joint of my finger and at the next church meeting, put it in the collection plate. That night, come back here and I'll tell you where the money is and you can donate it to the church." said the haunt.

She then cried and sank under the ground. Mayor Goodway found her bones and buried them properly.

On Sunday, she put the bone on the plate. A certain man grabbed it and the bone got stuck on his hand. He started screaming and trying to take it off and then he accidentally confessed that he robbed her. He was arrested and got life in prison. That night, Mayor Goodway returned to the house and heard the haunt tell her where the money was. She found the money and donated it to the church. The haunt finally could rest in peace.


	11. Chapter 11: The Guests

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that these chapters are so late! Here they are now! Enjoy!**

Mr. and Mrs. Munroe decided to go and visit Mr. Munroe's grandmother and stay over for a few days. They didn't want Marshall to have to sit in the car for hours so they decided that she could stay with Chase and his family for a few days. After dropping him off, they headed off and they were off to a late start when they drove. They would've arrived at home by dinnertime but it was getting very late.

"There's a house over there. Maybe they rent rooms." said Mrs. Munroe.

They knocked on the door and an elderly couple answered the door.

"Hello, do you rent rooms?" asked Mr. Munroe.

"I'm sorry, we don't but, we'd enjoy your company." said the elderly man.

They were let in and the elderly woman made some coffee and brought out cake. They sat down at the table and talked for a bit. Then, they were showed to their room.

"Thank you so much. We'd like to repay you." said Mrs. Munroe.

"Sorry but we don't accept money." said the elderly woman.

They both just brushed it off and got ready for bed. The next day, they got up early and decided to leave. They left some money to repay them. They stopped at a place for breakfast. They told their waiter where they had been.

"That's impossible! That place burned down 10 years ago and the people there died!" said the waiter.

The couple were shocked. They returned to where the house used to be and found just a burned shell. They gasped. There was the table they had left their money on and it was still there...

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Hearse Poem

**A/N: This story is just a poem. Warning: Bad and gross details ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you. If you don't like it, I suggest you skip this chapter.**

Don't you ever laugh as the hearse goes by,

For you may be the next one to die.

They wrap you up in a big white sheet

From your head down to your feet.

They put you in a big black box

And cover you up with dirt and rocks.

All goes well for about a week,

Until your coffin begins to leak.

The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out,

The worms play pinochle on your scalp,

They eat your eyes, they eat your nose,

They eat the jelly between your toes.

A big green worm with rolling eyes

Crawls in your stomach and out your sides.

Your stomach turns a slimy green,

And pus pours out like whipping cream.

You'll spread it on a slice of bread,

And this is what you eat when you are dead.

**A/N: How is the story for you? Good, bad? Let me know! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Girl Who Stood on a Grav

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next story. Are you going trick or treating this year? If so what are you going to be?**

There was a party on Halloween night. Ryder and Katie were at the party talking about a nearby graveyard.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go to the graveyard after dark. Especially on Halloween." said Ryder.

"Yeah, right. That's not true. It's a superstition." said Katie as she crossed her arms.

"I'll give you $1 if you go stand on a grave." said Ryder.

"Deal!" said Katie.

Ryder gave Katie a knife.

"Stick it in the grave so I'll know you were there." said Ryder.

Katie left the party and found the graveyard.

"Ha, I'm not after of a silly graveyard." said Katie to herself.

She found a grave and stabbed the knife into it. She turned to leave but she couldn't. Something was holding her.

"Help! Someone's got me!" she said.

Katie then fell to the ground.

Some time later, Ryder went to find her. He found her by a grave. She was dead. She had died from shock. He found the knife too. It had gotten caught on her dress and it was holding her back.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy these stories! Keep reading and I'll give you chocolate chip cookies! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: A New Horse

Cap'n Turbot and Francois Turbot were 2 farmhands who lived together. One day, Francois was tired and grumpy.

"What's wrong?" asked Cap'n Turbot.

"Last night, a witch came and turned me into a horse. She rode me all over the country. It was horrible." said Francois.

"Tonight, I'll sleep in your bed." said Cap'n Turbot.

That night, they switched beds. Later that night, a witch came and mumbled some words. She turned Cap'n Turbot into a horse by putting a bridle on him and rode him all over the country. Then she stopped at a house where there was a Halloween party. She left Cap'n Turbot outside and went into the party. Cap'n Turbot rubbed the bridle against the fence until it came off. He turned back to normal. He took the bridle and went into the party. He found the witch and mumbled the words. Then, he put the bridle on and she turned into a horse. Then, he found a farmer and his farm.

"I have a good filly here. Will you please trade with me for your best horse?" asked Cap'n Turbot.

"Sure." said the farmer.

They made their deal and Cap'n Turbot rode off.

The farmer took the horse to the barn. He slipped the bridle off. After he came back later, there was his wife sitting in the mud looking angry.


	15. Chapter 15: Alligators

**A/N: Hey guys! This story does not have any of the main characters or any known adults. Just letting you know. Enjoy!**

There was a woman who married a man. They were both happy together for the most part. However, the man would go for a swim every night in the lake leaving woman all alone. They later had 2 twin sons. After they had learned how to walk, their father took them swimming in the lake as well. They often stayed out there all night long, leaving the woman all alone.

Soon, she began to act weird. She would tell her neighbours that her husband was turning into an alligator and was trying to turn the sons into them as well. Everyone thought she was crazy. There were no alligators around there. It was a true fact.

One day she came into the town. She was soaking wet and screaming.

"It was my husband! He and my sons tried to pull me in and turn me into an alligator too!" said the woman.

By now, the doctor believed that this woman needed help. She was taken away to a hospital for help. As for her husband and sons, they were never seen again. However, some fishermen have seen a big alligator and 2 little alligators but those were just rumours. There were no alligators around there. It was a true fact.

**A/N: Enjoy the stories? I hope so! See you guys tomorrow! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Room for One More

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next story! Enjoy! :)**

Mr. Porter had to go to the city for a business trip. He couldn't find a babysitter for Alex, so he decided to let Alex stay with Ryder and the pups for the night. After dropping him off, Mr. Porter stayed with his friends Jake and Raimundo in a house. They had a fun time together and then it was time for bed. However, Mr. Porter had a hard time that night. He kept tossing and turning and couldn't sleep. Later in the night, he heard a car turn into the driveway. He knew none of his friends went out so he went to the window to see who it was. In the driveway, he saw a big black hearse with lots of people inside. Mr. Porter could see the man's ugly face in the moonlight. The driver looked up at him.

"There is room for one more!" he said.

Mr. Porter just stood there. After about 2 minutes, the driver went off. Mr. Porter then went to sleep. The next morning, he told his friends what he had seen.

"You must have been dreaming, dude." said Jake.

"Yeah, we didn't hear anything." said Raimundo.

"Yeah, I was dreaming." said Mr. Porter.

He was sure he wasn't dreaming. He had breakfast with his friends and then headed off to work. He was out all day. Later, he was ready to leave. He waited for the elevator and when it opened, it was very crowded. Mr. Porter recognized the people from the hearse the night before.

"There is room for one more." said the driver of the hearse.

"No thanks. I'll get the next one." said Mr. Porter.

The doors closed and the elevator started to move down. Suddenly, there were many screams and then a crash! It turns out the elevator crashed down. Everyone on board had died.

**A/N: This one was crazy wasn't it? Well, make sure you read the rest of the stories too! Bye! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Wendigo

**A/N: Here's the next story! Enjoy! :)**

Cap'n Turbot went to the valley to go hunting. Hunting there was very rare since no one really went there. No one would take him there. It was too dangerous they all said. Finally, a man named Jake decided to take him. They decided to camp at a nearby frozen lake. They hunted for 3 days but found nothing on all of the days. On the 3rd day, there was a big storm. Jake looked out of the tent. Strangely, the trees weren't moving but he could hear the sound of the wind howling. It sounded like it was calling for him.

"Jaaaaaake! Jaaaaaake!" called the wind.

"Am I crazy?" thought Cap'n Turbot.

He saw that Jake was huddled up in the corner of the tent with his head in his arms.

"What's going on?" asked Cap'n Turbot.

"Nothing." said Jake.

The wind kept calling his name. This made Jake more nervous.

"Jaaaaaake! Jaaaaaake!" called the wind again.

Suddenly, Jake jumped up and started to run off. Cap'n Turbot grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground.

"You can't leave me!" he shouted.

Jake broke loose and ran off screaming.

"Oh, my burning feet! My fiery feet!" he screamed as he ran.

The next day, Cap'n Turbot followed the tracks through the woods, to the lake, then down to the ice. He noticed that the tracks were getting longer and longer. When he got to the middle of the ice, they ended. At first, he thought Jake had sank under the ice but there was no hole. He then heard the wind pick up. Then he heard Jake's voice.

"Oh, my burning feet! My fiery feet!"

Jake was nowhere to be seen however. This scared Cap'n Turbot and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Then he left some food for Jake, and he started out. Weeks later he reached civilization. The following year, he went back to hunt in that area again. The people there could not explain what had happened to Jake that night. But they had not seen him since then.

"Maybe it was the Wendigo. It's supposed to come with the wind. It drags you along at great speed until your feet are burned away, and more of you than that. Then it carries you into the sky, and it drops you. It's just a crazy story, but that's what some people say." laughed one of the people.

A few days passed and Jake was back. He found a man sitting by the fire. There was a blanket around him and a hat covering his head. Jake could swear he looked familiar.

"Hello, are you Jake?" asked Cap'n Turbot.

There was no answer.

"Do you know who he is?" asked Cap'n Turbot.

Again, no answer.

"Are you alright?" asked Cap'n Turbot.

Yet again, no answer. Cap'n Turbot lifted the hat and found a pile of ashes where a head should be...

**A/N: How are you enjoying these stories? Leave a review and tell me! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Dead Man's Brains

**A/N: This scary story is just a game. Enjoy! :)**

This scary story is a scary game that people play at Halloween. But it can be played whenever the spirit moves you.

The players sit in a circle in a darkened room and listen to a storyteller describe the rotting remains of a corpse. Each part is passed around for them to feel.

In one version, a player is out if he or she screams or gasps with fright. In another version, everybody stays to the end, no matter how scared they get.

Here is the story:

Once in this town there lived a man named Brown. It was years ago, on this night, that he was murdered out of spite.

We have here his remains:

First, let's feel his brains. (A wet, squishy tomato)

Now here are his eyes, still frozen with surprise. (Two peeled grapes)

This is his nose. (A chicken bone)

Here is his ear. (A dried apricot)

And here is his hand, rotting flesh and bone. (A cloth or rubber glove filled with mud or ice)

But his hair still grows. (A handful of corn silk or wet fur or yarn)

And his heart still beats, now and then. (A piece of raw liver)

And his blood still flows. Dip your fingers in it. It's nice and warm. (A bowl of catsup filled with warm water)

That's all there is, except for these worms. They are the ones that ate the rest of him. (A handful of wet, cooked spaghetti noodles)

**A/N: Would you play this game? Leave a review! Handsomepuppy32 out! Woosh! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: May I Carry Your Basket?

**A/N: Here is the next story! Enjoy! :)**

Farmer Al had stayed late over at a friend's house playing chess. They both had work in the morning so Farmer Al couldn't stay over. As he was walking, he saw a woman with a basket. He couldn't see her face because she was bundled up.

"Hello, may I carry your basket for you?" asked Farmer Al.

The woman handed him the basket. Under the cloth of the basket came a voice.

"That's awfully nice of you!" said the voice.

There came wild laughter afterward. Farmer Al was startled and he dropped the basket and the woman's head came out.

"Oh my god! It's her head!" he cried.

He broke out into a run and the woman and her head ran after him. The head bit both of his legs and they both disappeared.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one is longer.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Hook

**A/N: This story is a famous one. Enjoy! :)**

It was summer and Chase and Skye were out on a date. Chase parked his police vehicle on the hilltop at the edge of Adventure Bay. They could see the lights all over town. Chase turned on some music but an announcer broke through with breaking news. There was a crazy man that escaped from the local jail. He was going south and he had a knife. His left arm was also gone and he had a hook in it's place.

"We should roll up the windows and lock the doors." suggested Skye.

"Good idea." replied Chase.

"That prison isn't too far away," said Skye.

"Maybe we really should go home, Chase."

"But it's only ten o'clock," said Chase.

"I don't care what time it is," she said.

"I want to go home."

"Look, Skye," said Chase, "he's not going to climb all the way up here. Why would he do that? Even if he did, all the doors are locked. How could he get in?"

"Chase, he could take that hook and break through a window and open the door," she said. "I'm scared. I want to go home."

Chase was annoyed.

"Girl pups always are afraid of something," he said.

As he started the vehicle, Skye thought she heard someone, or something, scratching at her door.

"Did you hear that?" she asked as they drove away. "It sounded like somebody was trying to get in."

"Oh sure," said Chase.

Soon they got to her house.

"Would you like to come in and have some cocoa?" she asked.

"No," he said, "I've got to get home."

He went around to the other side of the vehicle to let her out.

Hanging on the door handle was a hook...

**A/N: How was that? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: The White Satin Evening Gown

**A/N: Here's another story! :)**

A young man named Ryder invited a young woman named Katie to a formal dance. But Katie was very poor, and she could not afford to buy the evening gown she needed for such an occasion.

"Maybe you could rent a dress," said Mrs. Forrester.

So she went to a pawnshop not far from where she lived. There she found a white satin evening gown in her size. Katie looked lovely in it, and she was able to rent it for very little. When she arrived at the dance with her friend, she was so attractive, everyone wanted to meet her. She danced again and again and was having a wonderful time. But then she began to feel dizzy and faint, and Ryder called Skye on his Pup-Pad and asked her to take Katie home.

"I think I have danced too much," Katie said.

When she got home, she lay down on her bed. The next morning her mother found that her daughter had died. The doctor did not understand what had caused her death. So he had the coroner perform an autopsy. The coroner found out that she had been poisoned by embalming fluid. It had stopped her blood from flowing. There were traces of the fluid on her dress. He decided it had entered her skin when she perspired while she was dancing. The pawnbroker said he bought the dress from an undertaker's helper. It had been used in a funeral for another young woman, and the helper had stolen it just before she was buried...

**A/N: Did you like the story? Leave me a review and let me know! :)**


	22. Chapter 22: High Beams

**A/N: Here is another famous story. Enjoy! :)**

The pup driving the old pink helicopter was a senior pup at the high school. Her name was Skye and she lived on a farm about 8 miles away and used the helicopter to drive back and forth. She had driven into town that night to see a basketball game. Now she was on her way home. As she flew away from the school, she noticed a red jet plane follow her out of the parking lot. A few minutes later the jet was still behind her.

"I guess we're going in the same direction," Skye thought.

She began to watch the jet in her mirror. When she changed her speed, the driver of the jet changed his speed. When she passed a plane, so did he. Then he turned on his high beams, flooding her helicopter with light. He left them on for almost a minute. "He probably wants to pass me," Skye thought.

But she was becoming uneasy. Usually she drove home over the back sky. Not too many people went that way. But when she turned onto that sky, so did the jet. "I've got to get away from him," Skye thought, and began to drive faster.

Then he turned his high beams on again. After a minute, he turned them off. Then he turned them on again and off again. She drove even faster, but the jet driver stayed right behind her. Then he turned his high beams on again. Once more her helicopter was ablaze with light.

"What is he doing?" Skye wondered. "What does he want?"

Then he turned them off again. But a minute later he had them on again, and left them on. At last she landed down into the driveway, and the jet pulled in right behind her. She jumped from the helicopter and to the house.

"Call the police!" Skye screamed at her father.

Out in the driveway she could see the driver of the jet. He had a gun in his hand. When the police arrived, they started to arrest him, but he pointed to the pup's helicopter. "You don't want me," said the driver said. "You want him."

Crouched behind the driver's seat, there was a man with a knife. As the driver of the jet explained it, the man sipped into the pup's helicopter just before she left the school. He saw it happen, but there was no way he could stop it. He thought about getting the police, but he was afraid to leave her. So he followed her helicopter. Each time the man in the back seat reached up to over power her, the driver of the jet turned on his high beams. Then the man dropped down, afraid that someone might see him.

**A/N: Ooh! Be careful with locking your helicopter! XD**


	23. Chapter 23: The Babysitter

**A/N: Here is another famous scary story. Enjoy! :)**

It was 9:00 in the evening. Everybody was sitting on the mats in front of the TV. There were Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, and Katie, the babysitter. The telephone rang.

"Maybe it's Ryder," said Katie.

She picked up the phone. Before she could say a word, a man laughed hysterically and hung up.

"Who was it?" asked Rubble.

"Some nut," said Katie. "What did I miss?"

At 9:30 the telephone rang again. Katie answered it. It was the man who had called before.

"I'll be there soon," he said, and he laughed and hung up.

"Who was it?" the pups answered.

"Some crazy person," she said.

About 10:00 the phone rang again. Skye got it first.

"Hello," she said.

It was the same man.

"One more hour," he said, and he laughed and hung up.

"He said, 'One more hour.' What did he mean?" asked Skye who was getting scared.

"Don't worry," said Katie. "It's somebody fooling around."

"I'm scared," said Skye.

About 10:30 the telephone rang once more. When Katie picked it up, the man said, "Pretty soon now," and he laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" Katie screamed, and he hung up.

"Was it that guy again?" asked Chase.

"Yes," said Katie. "I'm going to call the operator and complain."

The operator told her to call back if it happened again, and she would try to trace the call. At 11:00 the telephone rang again. Katie answered it.

"Very soon now," the man said, and he laughed and hung up.

Katie called the operator. Almost at once she called back.

"That person is calling from a telephone upstairs," she said. "You'd better leave. I'll get the police."

Just then the elevator doors slide opened. A man they had never seen before started out of the elevator towards them. As they ran from the Lookout, he was smiling in a very strange way. A few minutes later, the police found him there and arrested him.

**A/N: Was this a good one? Let me know in the reviews! Thank you! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: The Viper

**A/N: Hey guys! Just letting you know that these final stories are funny stories! Enjoy!**

There once was a little pup named Skye who lived with her parents in Adventure Bay. One day, while Skye was in her room playing with her toys, the telephone rang. Skye had been taught about answering the phone properly so she got up and ran to answer it.

"Hello, Holley Residence! Skye speaking! How can I help you?" greeted Skye.

"This is the viper. I'm coming up." answered a strange voice back.

Skye hung up the phone. She got very nervous and went to tell her mother.

"Don't worry honey, it's just somebody playing around. It is almost Halloween after all." said her mother.

Skye went back to her room and resumed playing. 30 minutes went by and the phone rang again. Skye again went and answered it. It was the same person.

"It's the viper. I'll be up soon." said the viper.

Skye hung up again and gulped. She told her mother again about the viper.

"Don't be afraid. If this viper calls again, I'll call the police and they'll help us." said her mother.

After the bit, the phone rang again. Skye once again answered it.

"It's the viper. I'm coming up now." said the viper.

Skye immediately hung up the phone. She screamed and ran to her mother.

"Was it the viper?" asked her mother.

"Yes, he's scaring me." cried Skye.

"I'll call the police now." said her mother.

The police said they were on their way. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang.

"Oh good. It's the police." said her mother.

Skye and her mother went to answer the door. However, it was not the police. It was an old man with a bucket.

"I'm the viper. I vish to vash and vipe your vindows."

**A/N: How was this story? In my opinion, this is my favourite story from this book. Bye! :)**


	25. Chapter 25: The Attic

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next story! Enjoy! :)**

A pup named Marshall lived with a gosling in a house deep in the woods. Marshall was a hunter and a trapper.

The gosling was small and yellow named Fuzzy. Marshall had raised Fuzzy from a goose.

Almost every morning Marshall went hunting, and Fuzzy stayed behind and guarded the house. One morning, as Marshall was checking his traps, he got a feeling that something was wrong at home.

He hurried back as fast as he could, but when he got there he found that Fuzzy was missing. He searched the house and the woods nearby, but Fuzzy was nowhere to be seen. He called and called, but the gosling did not answer. For days Marshall looked for Fuzzy, but he could find no trace of him.

Finally he gave up and went back to his work. But one morning he heard something moving in the attic. He picked up his gun. Then he thought,

"I'd better be quiet about this."

So he took off his boots. And in his bare feet he began to climb the attic stairs. He slowly took one step, then another, then another, until at last he reached the attic door.

He stood outside listening but he didn't hear a thing. Then he opened the door, and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Reader: Why did he scream?

Me: You'd scream too if you stepped on a nail in your bare feet.

**A/N: What do you think happened to Fuzzy? Leave a review! :)**


	26. Chapter 26: The Slithery-Dee

**A/N: This story is a poem and also the last poem in the book.**

The slithery dee,

he came out of the sea.

He ate all the others,

But he didn't eat me,

The slithery dee,

He came out of the sea,

He ate all the others but he didn't eat...

AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

**A/N: Which poem was your favourite? Leave a review! :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Raimundo's Bones

**A/N: Here is the next story. We are nearing the end of this story. Enjoy! :)**

Raimundo was dead. There was nothing anybody could do about it, but to be honest, nobody really cared. He was a mean and ornery man. He was so ornery, he refused to stay dead.

Raimundo just dug himself up out of his grave and walked right home. His widow was shocked when he walked in the door. "What are you doing here? You are dead," she exclaimed. "What are you talking about? I ain't dead," he replied. "Well, you sure look dead," his widow cried.

Raimundo just walked right over to his favourite rocking chair and sat right down and started rocking... and that's where he stayed. He just sat in that chair day after day, night after night. Pretty soon he just shriveled up and all that was left of him was bones. Only a skeleton was left sitting in the rocking chair.

Raimundo's widow was beside herself. As long as her dead husband refused to be buried, the insurance wouldn't pay. Without the insurance money, she couldn't pay for the coffin. If she didn't pay for the coffin soon, the undertaker would take it back. If that happened, she'd NEVER get Raimundo where he belonged.

One afternoon, Raimundo's widow was sitting on the couch fretting about what to do when there was a knock at the door. When she answered the door, she saw the town's best musician, a fiddler. The fiddler had heard about Raimundo's death and thought he might court his widow and marry her himself.

The fiddler came in carrying his fiddle, which he carried with him at all times, and sat down on the couch. It was a bit uncomfortable with a skeleton watching, but they tried to have a conversation. Pretty soon Raimundo spoke up and said, "You two are boring me to tears. Fiddler play us a tune!" The fiddler was a bit surprised, but he never passed up a chance to play so he took out his fiddle and began a lively tune.

Raimundo's skeleton started taping his toe bones, and pretty soon he couldn't help himself. He rose out of that chair and started dancing around. He danced so hard that one of his finger bones flew right off his hand and onto the floor.

"Did you see that?" asked the fiddler. "He's dancing himself right to pieces."

"I certainly did see that," replied the widow. "There's only one thing to do. Play faster!"

The fiddler did just that, and the faster he played, the faster Raimundo began to dance. The faster Raimundo danced, the more bones started flying this way and that. Pretty soon, his bones were scattered all over the floor, and his big skull sat right there in the middle of them. The fiddler finally stopped playing, and the skeleton said "Oooooeeeee... that was some good fiddlin'."

That was the last straw for the fiddler. He grabbed his case and ran out the door. He did not come courting the widow ever again.

The widow got a bag and gathered all Raimundo's bones. She took them to his coffin and dumped them inside, spreading them around just in case he should get the idea to pull himself back together and come back again. She closed up the top and buried those bones. To this day, Raimundo has stayed where he belongs, but some nights, if you walk by the graveyard, you can hear those bones rattling and creaking and cracking.

**A/N: Which stories do you like better? The scary ones or the funny ones? Leave a review! :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Wait Till Grover Goodway Com

**A/N: Here is the next story. We are nearing the end of this story. Enjoy! :)**

An old man was out walking when a storm came up, so he looked for a place to take shelter. Soon he came upon a rundown house.

He ran up on the porch and knocked on the door, but no one answered.

By now the rain was pouring down, thunder was booming, and lightning was flashing. He tried the door, and when he found it unlocked, went in. Except for a pile of wooden boxes, the house was empty.

He broke up some boxes and made a nice fire. He soon fell asleep from the warmth it gave off. When he woke up a black cat was sitting near him. It stared at him for a while, then began purring.

"That's a nice cat," he thought and dozed off again.

When he opened his eyes, there was a second cat in the room.

But this one was as big as a wolf! It looked at him very closely and it asked,

"Shall we do it now?"

"No," said the other cat. "Let's wait till Grover Goodway comes."

"I must be dreaming," thought the old man.

He closed his eyes again.

Then he took another look. But now there was a third cat in the room, and this one was as big as a tiger! It looked the old man over and asked,

"Shall we do it now?"

"No," said the others. "Let's wait till Grover Goodway comes."

Hearing that, the old man jumped up, jumped out the window and started running.

"When Grover Goodway comes, you tell him I couldn't wait," he screamed.

**A/N: Which stories do you like better? The scary ones or the funny ones? Leave a review! :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Space Alien, Blood Fingers

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the final story! Enjoy! :D**

A businessman arrived at a hotel late one night and asked for a room. The room clerk told him the hotel was all filled up.

"There is only one empty room," he said.

"But we don't rent that one because it is haunted."

"I'll take it," said the businessman. "I don't believe in aliens."

The man went up to his room. He unpacked his things, and he went to bed. As soon as he did, a space alien came out of the closet. It's fingers were bleeding, and it was moaning,

"Bloody fingers! Bloody fingers!"

When the man saw the alien, he grabbed his things and ran. The next night a woman arrived very late. Again, all the rooms were taken except the haunted room. "I'll sleep there," she said. "I'm not afraid of aliens." As soon as she got into bed, the space alien came out of the closet. It's fingers still were bleeding. It still was moaning,

"Bloody fingers! Bloody fingers!"

And the woman took one look and ran. A week later another guest arrived very late. He also took the haunted room. After he unpacked, he got out his guitar and he began to play. Soon the space alien appeared. As before its fingers were bleeding, and it was moaning,

"Bloody fingers! Bloody fingers!"

The man paid no attention. He just kept strumming his guitar. But the space alien kept moaning, and it's fingers kept bleeding. Finally, the guitar player looked up. "Cool it, man!" he said. "Get yourself a Band-Aid!"

**A/N: Hey guys! Now, out of all 29 stories in this book, which one was your favourite and why? Leave a review to tell me. I enjoyed writing this story and I will be writing new PAW Patrol Bubble Guppies fanfictions. I also have some new fanfictions coming soon and one is coming out this winter. Handsomepuppy32 out! Woosh! I hope you all enjoyed the stories and had a great happy Halloween! :D**


End file.
